Why is Love So Hard?
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: XANA had a new plan to harm the Lyoko gang, but they stopped them! UxY AxJ OxS Finale is up!
1. Just Another Normal Day

This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Why is Love So Hard?

"Morning, Jeremie," Aelita said as she set her tray down and sat down in the seat next to Jeremie. "How are you today?"

"Just a little sleepy, but other than that, fine," Jeremie responded. "I stayed up all night trying to find the anti-virus."

"Jeremie, why, you don't get any sleep anymore," Aelita said. "Why don't you take a break on the anti-virus for one night?"

"Because…" Jeremie started, "Because I'm worried, Aelita. We don't know what X.A.N.A. will do next and I'm not sure if we will ever get that virus out of you. I'm really worried about you, Aelita." Jeremie's cheeks became red as he said this, and reached slowly for Aelita's hand. Just as Jeremie was going to speak again, a familiar voice called out,

"Morning, lovebirds," Ulrich said. Ulrich and Odd sat down across the table from Aelita and Jeremie. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"No, nothing, nothing at all," Jeremie replied reluctantly. Ulrich and Odd look at each other, knowing that something was going on between Jeremie and Aelita.

After breakfast, Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd met Yumi waiting for them in the courtyard. "Morning Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich," Yumi said, while smiling at Ulrich.

"Morning Yumi," greeted Ulrich. Both of them stood there, not saying a word to each other, waiting for the other to say something. Finally, the bell rang, and the five headed off to class.

During Mrs. Hertz's class, Ulrich did not pay attention. He was too busy daydreaming and staring at Yumi through the window. He could see her because her class was right across a small area of the courtyard. How he wanted to say the words "I love you," but he couldn't find the way to tell her. In English class, Yumi was thinking the same thing. Doodling in her notebook, all Yumi could think about was Ulrich. Oh, how much she wanted to say, "I love you," but she still could not say those words. Finally, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

Yumi spotted Ulrich with Jeremie, Odd and Aelita. When she was about to reach Ulrich, a familiar high-pitched voice rang through the courtyard.

"Ulrich! Oh Ulrich dear!" Sissi cried out.

"Oh wonderful, my fan club is here," Ulrich whispered.

"Oh Ulrich, I'm glad I spotted you. Tonight is Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me," Sissi said.

"I'd love to go with you if you were anything better than you are now," Ulrich replied.

Sissy was speechless, and turned around with her nose in the air.

Now, Yumi had her chance to talk to Ulrich, but something grabbed her shoulder, making it so she could not walk away.


	2. Planning A Trip to Lyoko

"Hello, Yumi. Nice day today, isn't it?" William said.

"Oh, hello William," Yumi replied. "I guess it is a nice day, but too bad I can't stay and enjoy it." Yumi tried to finish talking to William as fast as she could. She started walking away, but William grabbed her shoulder again.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight with me." William said.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"It's Ulrich, isn't it?"

Yumi walked away without replying. William kicked the wall he was standing next to. He felt like punching Ulrich in the face.

"Hi guys," Yumi said as she set her tray down next to Ulrich's, "Anything new today?"

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary." Jeremie replied. "X.A.N.A. must not have any plans yet."

"I don't know Jeremie, you can never be too careful," Odd said.

"I know, after lunch we should go to Sector 5," Aelita suggested.

"Good idea, Aelita. We can find more information on making an anti-virus," Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'm in," Jeremie said.

"So am I," Odd said.

"I'll go, too," Ulrich said. "How about you, will you come Yumi?"

"Sure," Yumi said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Aelita said, exuberantly.

Meanwhile, in the scanner room, the middle scanner starts powering up. Once the steam disappears, a scyphozoa comes out of the scanner.


	3. Things Gone Wrong

Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita and Odd left the cafeteria for the factory.

"I wonder why X.A.N.A. is so quiet lately," Ulrich said. Jeremie went to open his mouth to reply, but a familiar voice was heard before he could reply.

"Ulrich! Oh Ulrich dear!" Sissi exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. C'mon I've got something to tell you." Before Ulrich could say anything, he found himself being pulled away by the principal's daughter.

"You guys head to the factory," said Yumi. "I'll try to save Ulrich from the princess here." There was a bit of sarcasm in the last few words she had said.

"Okay, good luck," Odd said, chuckling.

"Okay Sissi, I'm here. What do you want to tell me?" said Ulrich. The instant Ulrich finished his question, Sissi kissed him. Just that moment, Yumi came over and saw them kissing. After the kiss was broken, Ulrich saw Yumi standing not so far away, her eyes filled with sadness and pain. "Yumi, wait! It's not what you think!" Ulrich cried, but it was too late. Yumi started to run away, and Ulrich followed.

Yumi felt horrible. "Why did I ever like him," Yumi mused.

William saw Yumi running and grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong, Yumi." He asked. Yumi looked around and saw Ulrich running for her. Yumi grabbed William's shirt and pulled him close to her. Then, she kissed him. Ulrich saw them and felt the same way Yumi did when she saw Sissi kissing Ulrich. Ulrich ran to his dorm room, and Yumi ran to her house. "Why did I do that?" thought Yumi. "Now our friendship is ruined.

Meanwhile, Aelita, Jeremie and Odd were headed to the factory, when Odd trailed behind. He thought he heard something around him, but decided that it was a squirrel. Odd looked around and…

Behind them, Aelita and Jeremie heard some one scream. Then they realized that it was Odd.

**Okay, it's a little short, but it'll get better, just wait. The romance between Ulrich and Yumi is coming up; I estimate it in about the 6th chapter. Keep submitting reviews and in return, I'll continue the story.**


	4. A Mess and Moping

**Sorry I've been so late with this chapter but I've had so much homework to do and I've had so many essays to write -(. Ironically, I haven't been getting as many reviews after my third chapter -(. C'mon people, I'm getting worried! But, finally I get to write another chapter. Just for an update, I do not own Code Lyoko (obviously). This story takes place before The Key, the sequel will take place after that episode, and I promise I'll try to include some Ulrich and Yumi fluff soon, so don't go crazy on me! Oh and I can't forget Aelita and Jeremie! For all Odd and Sam fans, I'm putting Sam in a few chapters of this story! Well, enjoy! **

**_Lyokofan_**

"Where's Odd?" Jeremie panicked. Aelita and Jeremie were standing alone, because Ulrich was taken by Sissi, Yumi followed them and Odd had suddenly disappeared.

"I don't know! He was here a second ago." Aelita was worrying now because Odd was her "cousin".

"We've got to find him," Jeremie declared. And with that, the two rushed off to find their friend.

At the same time, Odd was running through the woods, trying to escape the scyphozoa, which X.A.N.A. had materialized. "This is not good," thought Odd. "Why did X.A.N.A. have to launch an attack today? I have a date with Sam tonight." Just that moment, Odd wasn't paying attention to what was on the ground and tripped over a rock. Unable to get up, he started crawling backwards, not taking his eyes off of the scyphozoa. Closer and closer the monster came, about to finish Odd off. "Oh great, I'm done for!" he thought. Then, Aelita and Jeremie came to the scene. While Aelita was panicking at the sight of the scyphozoa, Jeremie threw a rock at the materialized monster. It missed, but distracted the scyphozoa from Odd. The octopus-like creature headed right for Aelita. Immediately, Odd got on his feet.

"Hey squid face!" yelled Odd. The scyphozoa turned around. "Yeah, you c'mon aren't you going to fight me!" The scyphozoa headed for Odd. "Go to the factory, hurry!" Odd shouted "I'll keep it distracted!"

"Right," said Jeremie. "I'll call Ulrich, you call Yumi." Aelita nodded and took out her pink cell phone as she and Jeremie started running for the factory.

In his dorm room, Ulrich was sulking. "I can't believe it," thought Ulrich. "All this time I thought Yumi liked me, but she liked William. I guess she wanted a boyfriend in the same grade as her." Ulrich's phone rang, but he was too upset to pick it up.

At the same time, Yumi was in her bedroom at her house. "I can't believe it," thought Yumi. "All this time I thought Ulrich liked me, but he liked Sissi. I guess he wanted a girlfriend in the same grade as him." Yumi's phone rang, but she was too upset to pick it up.

"I don't get it. Why isn't Ulrich picking up?" asked Jeremie. Aelita and Jeremie had reached the factory.

"Yumi isn't picking up either. Do you think some thing's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"That we're just going to have to find out, but not this minute," said Jeremie. "I found the activated tower. It's in the desert region."

"Okay, I'll go," Aelita said, as she headed for the elevator.

"Are you crazy!" Jeremie shouted. "You can't go alone, it's too dangerous!"

"Okay," Aelita decided to stay. "Let's text them this time"

Meanwhile, Odd was still trying to escape the scyphozoa, which was putting up a good fight. He decided to warn the school, but how was he going to get the scyphozoa distracted long enough. So, he decided to throw a rock at it and run to the school.

Back in Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room, Ulrich's phone started beeping. Ulrich checked the text message he had just received. It read:

S.O.S.

X.A.N.A.

-J

"Great, just what I needed today," said Ulrich sarcastically, "X.A.N.A. launching an attack."

In Yumi's room, Yumi was lying down on her bed, a few tears dripping down her face. Her phone started beeping, and Yumi checked the text message she had just received. It read:

S.O.S.

X.A.N.A.

-J

"Great, just what I needed today," said Yumi sarcastically, "X.A.N.A. launching an attack"

**Okay, I'm stopping the chapter here because I think this is where a commercial would be if it was a show or a movie on television. Again, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that I was so slow getting this chapter written, but you know how school is. Don't worry; I'll be quicker with the other chapters. I'm even starting the 5th chapter right after I submit this chapter to Please submit reviews!**

_**Lyokofan**_


	5. What's Going On?

**Sorry I've been so late! I've just had so much homework to do and I've been working on another story. If you're ever looking at the Resident Evil stories, look for my story, sorry, I've changed my pen name. Again, sorry I've been so late on updating!**

**Lyokofan, or now, REfreak**

Ulrich ran out of his dorm in a hurry, but he didn't think that there was anything strange going on, unless you count the love _rectangle_ between Yumi, Ulrich, William and Sissi. But, Jeremie has never been wrong about whether a tower was activated or not, so Ulrich right now was running through the park to the entrance to the sewers. When Ulrich could see Jeremie and Aelita running to the manhole, he swore he heard some strange sounds; something strange had to be happening in the park. What the hell could be going on?

_Meanwhile_

Yumi was rushing out of her house, trying to get to the factory as fast as she could. Realizing that the fastest way was to go to through the sewers, so she headed off for the park. When she could see Jeremie and Aelita, Yumi thought she could hear a strange noise in the distance; something was happening in the park. What the hell could be going on?

At the same time, Yumi and Ulrich met up with Jeremie and Aelita. While Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other uncomprehendingly, Jeremie decided to speak up, "C'mon, there's no time to explain what is happening right now, but Odd is in trouble and we have to get to the factory." Aelita was as impatient as Jeremie was for Ulrich and Yumi's reply, but after a few seconds, the two agreed.

Jeremie climbed down the ladder first, followed by Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich. Jeremie and Aelita were grabbing their scooters, while Ulrich and Yumi grabbed their skateboards. When they reached the end where the ladder was, they climbed up in the same order as they climbed down. The four ran towards the not-so-abandoned factory, grabbed the ropes and swung down to the elevator. Ulrich and Yumi were silent, which made Aelita and Jeremie wonder what had happened that made them so angry at each other. When the elevator stopped for the first time, Jeremie got off and told them to get in the scanners and that he would have the virtualization process prepared. The elevator began descending, and stopped at the scanner room. When they got out, Jeremie's voice could be heard.

"Okay, guys. I'm sending you to the desert region. The scan picked up an activated tower there. Get in."

The three stepped in the scanners. "Jeremie's voice rang out above them, again."

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita"

"Virtualization."

One second later, three people were virtualized into a virtual world. (Well, if you want to get more technical), then a boy who looked like a warrior, a girl who looked like a geisha and a girl who looked like a pink elf appeared in Lyoko.

"Here come your vehicles," came Jeremie's voice from the sky, while the overbike and the overwing were being virtualized.

"Thanks, Jeremie," said Aelita. Ulrich got on the overbike, and Yumi and Aelita got on the overwing. "Let's hurry," she spoke.

_If you were wondering what Odd was doing this whole (bleeping) time- hey wait! Why does this story have a bleep thing? Aren't bleep things only supposed to be on TV and radio, not on stories? Oh whatever, who the (bleep) cares? AHHHHHHHH!_

_Just so you know the authoress is on the verge of a mental breakdown, which is going to make her really pissed off for the rest of the chapter, so do not expect to put the characters in a good mood. Oh who cares? On with the story!_

Odd's POV: just cause I don't feel like putting his thoughts in quotes

Why, oh why did this have to happen to me? I had a bad gash on my side and a bunch of bruises on my left arm, from just trying to escape my brain being taken away by a freakish- looking… thing! Man, why do I have to deal with this (bleep)? Hey, what the (bleep)? Why are my thoughts being (bleeping) bleeped out?

Oh well, who the (bleep) cares? I do! AHHHHHHH!

_Note to the readers: Odd is going through a mental breakdown, just like the authoress, but much worse, since he has had many more bleeps than the authoress has had, and he is being chased by a scyphozoa. If any of you are still reading this, please keep reading, since we'll be checking on things in Lyoko, which will be much better to read. We'll also be going back to normal POV._

"Okay guys, time for action," called Jeremie's voice. "There are two monsters in front of you."

Indeed, there were two crabs in front of them, which have seemed to notice their presence, because they started firing madly at the three heading towards them. Yumi took out her fans, and threw both of them at one of them. The first one, the creature avoided, but the second one hit on the desired target, (the X.A.N.A. sign on the… front or whatever you want to call it) since the thing was two distracted trying to avoid the first fan coming towards it. Oh, how stupid that crab was. Ulrich was riding close to it, while avoiding the lasers that the crab was firing like a madman. Then, he did a move in slow motion, to make it more amazing and interesting. Ulrich leapt off the overbike, sword in hand, landed right on top of the creature, drove his sword into the "eye" of the monster, jumped off of the crab and landed on the overbike before the crab was completely destroyed.

At this time, Aelita was watching Ulrich's move, and thought it was the most astonishing thing she had ever seen. "That was amazing, Ulrich," Aelita exclaimed, "It looked like it was in slow motion."

Now, you would think that this would cheer Ulrich up at least a little bit, but no. Ulrich was still sulking and wouldn't reply. Yumi didn't say anything either.

Finally, Jeremie broke the silence by saying, "The tower is directly in front of you. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

Aelita helped by saying, "Don't worry, Jeremie. I have a virtual image of the tower."

Yumi finally spoke up. "Don't you think it's a trap? We've only seen two monsters this whole time. Shouldn't the scyphozoa be showing up?"

Inside Ulrich's mind, he agreed with Yumi. Why wasn't the scyphozoa showing up?

"Umm, well I don't think our friend will be joining us today," said Jeremie. "Just hurry to the tower. There's not much time left."

"Don't worry Jeremie," reassured Aelita. "I'm going into the tower right now." And with that, Aelita entered the tower in a run, knowing that Odd could be killed any second now.

"Well, we're going to _have _to return to the past if it's that serious," spoke Ulrich for the first time in Lyoko.

"Already ahead of you," said Jeremie.

Back in the park, Odd fell over a large root, and we could definitely see that it was the end for him. Back in Lyoko, Aelita had just done a back flip in the tower (wish I could do that) and reached the second level. At the park, the scyphozoa was slowly creeping towards Odd. Back in the tower, Aelita was placing her hand on the screen.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower: deactivated," said Aelita. All of X.A.N.A.'s informationfell to the bottom of the tower. A bright, white light (try saying that five times fast) started to power up.

Jeremie was tapping on the last few keys to finish the return trip process. "Return to the past now," he said. The light became larger and completely covered the factory, the city, the school and the park area where Odd and the scyphozoa were. A few seconds later, everyone was in the lunchroom again, unaware of the fact that they had already had lunch, just couldn't remember it. Once again, the five sat down at the lunch table, two of them mad at each other, which made the other three confused and worried about something that they had missed, and if they were to leave the lunchroom, it would happen again.

**Hey, I finally made a long chapter. If this doesn't break 1,000 hits, I don't know what I'll do. But, in the next chapter, there will be fluff, so be patient with me! Hope you all liked this chapter! Later!**

**Lyokofan or REfreak **


	6. Something I Need to Say

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I caught the disease that all writers get sometime in their life, writers block. I'm still having trouble but I think I can get this story out! This chapter will focus on the one thing that a few people were waiting for, fluff! I told you there would be fluff in the sixth chapter! Well, here's the next chapter!**

_**REfreak**_

Something I Need to Say

Yumi and Ulrich were completely silent, which left Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd confused. Lunch was finished in silence, since no one wanted to create any tension in the group. Though, once Yumi left the lunch room, Ulrich followed her, hoping he could talk to her.

"Yumi," said Ulrich as he caught up to her. "Yumi, about what happened with me and Sissi-"

Yumi cut off Ulrich's sentence and asked, "Do you know how shocked I was to see you kissing Sissi?"

"I know it might have been a strange situation, but I can explain," stated Ulrich.

"Okay, then. Start explaining."

"Oh Ulrich, dear!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled. "Where are you Ulrich?"

"C'mon, follow me so Sissi won't find us," said Ulrich as he pulled her arm, signaling to go with him.

Odd was walking out of the cafeteria when he spotted Sam. "Hey, Sam!" he called.

"Hi, Odd," replied Sam back.

"We still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course, you're picking me up at my dorm at seven."

Odd nodded his head, comprehendingly. Then he asked, "How's you music?"

"My mixes are getting better every week. Maybe tonight you could hear my latest mix."

"Can't wait! See you tonight!"

"See you tonight."

Aelita and Jeremie walked out of the cafeteria together. Both of them had finished their homework, so they had nothing to do for the next two days. "Want to take a walk?" asked Jeremie. Aelita nodded her head in agreement. The two headed for the park; Jeremie leading the way, and Aelita following, not knowing where they were going. After walking for a few minutes, they came to a large tree, (A.N.: no, not Ulrich's favorite tree, a different one. I've read a few fanfics that had Ulrich and Yumi sitting by a tree, but I thought it would be sweet if Jeremie took her for a walk in the park) and the two of them sat down under it.

"Jeremie, why did you bring me here?" asked Aelita.

"I thought you would want to get away from the chaos of the school," responded Jeremie. He was right. The school was crazy with a week of exams coming closer and the school dance in three weeks. Aelita was glad to get away from it, even for a few minutes.

"You're right," said Aelita.

Building up confidence, Jeremie asked, "We're best friends, right?"

"Yes Jeremie, you're my best friend."

"Well, do you ever think of us as, more than friends," the last three words of his question were stuttered, but Aelita could make out their meaning. She was shocked, as she never expected him to ask a question like this.

"Well, I guess I never thought of that," Aelita responded in a whisper. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say at a time like this.

(A.N.: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… fluff between Code Lyoko's most well known couple: ULRICH and YUMI. And now, on with part two of the chapter)

Ulrich and Yumi were running towards Ulrich's dorm room, with Ulrich leading the way. Once they thought they had lost Sissi, the two walked to his dorm. Ulrich searched for his key in his pocket, found it, put the key blade into the key hole, (A.N.: Yes, they are real words, just play Kingdom Hearts) and opened the door. As soon as both of them were inside the room, Ulrich closed the door, hoping that Sissi wouldn't find them for a while.

"Okay, here's what happened…" Ulrich started to explain. "When Sissi called my name and pulled me over, she just flung herself on me when I didn't expect it. Then when she finally she stopped kissing me, I saw you crying and running away. I didn't mean to upset you, I don't like Sissi.

"You don't?" asked Yumi.

"I' don't," he said. "Believe me, I felt just as shocked as you were when I saw you and William kissing."

"Oh."

"There's something I need to say," said Ulrich.

"What is it?" asked Yumi.

Then Ulrich leaned closer to Yumi and pressed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back. Although it only lasted a few seconds, Ulrich was finally glad that she knew.

"I love you," said Ulrich in a whisper.

"I love you, too," said Yumi, also whispering. Then, Ulrich grabbed her hand, and pressed his lips against her, yet again. Yumi kissed him back, and slid her arms around his neck, and Ulrich wrapped his arms around her waist. The two pulled each other closer, and they were finally together.

**Okay, a little short, but another chapter done! I promise I'll have more fluff in the next chapter. I'm thinking of making two more chapters and I want your opinion for the next chapter. Should I have…**

**A full chapter dedicated to Ulrich and Yumi**

**Three part of the chapter, each dedicated to one couple**

**Or all three and what happens to Sissi and William**

**Remember, I need your reviews for the story to go on! Later!**

_**REfreak**_


	7. And Everything Goes Well

**Sorry for the wait people! Now on with the long awaited chapter!**

And Everything Goes Well…

_1 minute later…_

Yumi was sitting on Ulrich's bed, and he laid down, the back of his head on Yumi's lap.

"So, what do you think Sissi is doing right now?" she asked.

"She's probably still looking for me. Sissi can be so stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, but Hervé and Nicholas practically worship her." This got a laugh from Ulrich.

"Hey, I got a great idea," said Ulrich. "Remember when we tricked Sissi into…" and the rest was whispered into Yumi's ear.

_x_

_5 minutes later…_

Sissi was lying down on her bed, sulking, when someone knocked at her door. But as soon as she got up and opened the door, no one was there. The hallway was empty except a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked to no one. It was a letter, and it read:

_Dear Sissi-_

_Meet me at the shed. I have something important to tell you. I'll be there this time, I promise._

_-Ulrich_

"Finally, he realizes that I'm way better than Yumi," said Sissi, as she grabbed her bag and left her room to go to the shed.

_3 minutes later…_

William was about to open his door to his dorm room after a walk through the park, but he noticed a folded piece of paper. Opening it up, he read:

_Dear William_

_There's something important I need to tell you, so meet me at the shed. See you there._

_Yumi_

Turning around, William headed back the way he came.

_Two minutes later…_

Sissi waited impatiently for Ulrich in the school shed. This time she was certain that Ulrich would be there and not Hervé. 'Ulrich will be here,' she thought. As on cue, she could hear footsteps approaching, and the doorknob jiggle. As soon as the door opened, Sissi ran towards the door and screamed, "Ulrich, sweetie!" But, she realized that it wasn't her "sweetie", it was William Dunbar, and tried to stop. Instead, she tripped over a gardening tool, knocking William to the door, and causing them to land on the ground in an awkward position. William was on the dirt covered ground, his arms around Sissi's waist because of reflexes and cough instinct cough. Sissi was on top of him, her hands on the ground just above his shoulders. Both of them had a shocked expression on their face when…

_SNAP!_

_FLASH!_

Sissi got off of William and the both of them looked to the direction of where they saw the camera flash from. There, in the bushes, were Ulrich and Yumi, a disposable camera in her hands. "Ooohhh, cheating on Hervé, Sissi?" she said, and then the two laughed.

"Ulrich! Yumi! You guys are gonna pay!" screamed Sissi.

"C'mon, let's go give this picture to Milly and Tamiya for the school newspaper!" said Ulrich, as the two ran towards the school, Sissi following. William just stood there and grimaced.

After not even two minutes, Sissi started to loose breath. Yumi looked back and saw that Sissi had stopped, leaning down, her hands on her knees, and trying to catch her breath.

Ulrich and Yumi ran until they were out of Sissi's sight. "So, are we really going to give the picture to Milly and Tamiya?" asked Yumi.

"Maybe," answered Ulrich. Then he put the picture in his pants pocket, took Yumi's hand, and the two walked off into the sunset.

**THE END**

**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!**

**You people really think that I would stop the story there?**

_To see what happens in the next episode of Code Lyoko, leave a review and choose one option, by saying the letter in your review._

_What do you want to read about next?_

_A.) Jeremie and Aelita's problem_

_B.) Odd and Sam's date gone wrong_

_C.) William and Sissi's revenge._

_Until next time, this is REfreak, signing off with the shortest chapter ever made in Why is Love So Hard? I promise to make the next chapter longer. R&R _


	8. Finale

**REfreak: And now, the finale! In this chapter you will read about:**

**Jeremie's and Aelita's problem**

**William's and Sissi's plan**

**Odd's and Sam's date**

**Hope you all like this!**

_Back at the tree in the forest:_

"Well, Jeremie, I don't really know," started Aelita, "Odd says that you're crazy about me, but I didn't believe it for a second. But now that I remember that you've held my hands through hard times, well-"

"Well what?" asked Jeremie.

Aelita responded to running over to him and hugging him. Jeremie greeted her embrace and hugged her back.

"I guess that's a yes," said Jeremie.

"Yup," said Aelita. They both laughed.

"C'mon Jeremie, it's almost time for dinner."

* * *

"Ugh, this was all Yumi's plan, I can bet you!" stormed Sissi. 

"Hey, don't forget, Ulrich can be pretty jealous and clever, too!" said William.

"Well one thing is sure; they aren't going to get away with this. C'mon I have an idea." Sissi whispered something into William's ear, and they both smiled smugly.

* * *

"Hi guys," said Ulrich and Yumi as Jeremie and Aelita took their seats at the cafeteria table. 

"Hi guys. Yumi, since when do you eat dinner at Kadic?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, it's just for tonight, I told my parents that I would be home after dinner," responded Yumi.

"Hey, look what we took," said Ulrich as he showed the picture of William and Sissi to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Well, it looks like it's been a happy ending for everyone," said Jeremie.

"Hey, how do you-?" started Yumi.

"Of course we know that you and Ulrich got together, Yumi. It was pretty obvious how you two were looking at each other," said Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"Well, then if it's a happy ending then I guess that you two are together, too," said Yumi. Now it was time for Aelita and Jeremie to blush.

"Yeah, real odd how there's now "four" couples that started this month, three started on one day, and Odd and Sam got together at the beginning of the month," said Ulrich.

"Speaking of Odd and Sam, have they got a date tonight?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, they're right over there," said Ulrich as he pointed to the table that Odd and Sam were at. "They're gonna sneak out and see Dead End, that new zombie movie, after dinner."

Just then, William and Sissi came into the cafeteria, **holding hands**, yes, I said **holding hands**. Almost everyone in the cafeteria had their mouth's gaping at the sight of a rebel and the principal's daughter together. The two walked over to Yumi's, Ulrich's, Jeremie's, and Aelita's table.

"Hey, thanks Yumi and Ulrich," said Sissi.

The four looked confused.

"Thanks to your stunt, Sissi and I have realized that we're both crazy for each other," said William.

Unfortunately for the two "lovebirds", Jim came up right behind them and said, "Delmas! Your father won't be happy that you're dating Dunbar! I think you should go to your father's office right now young miss! And you should go with her Dunbar!"

While Sissi and William stormed away to Principal Delmas's office, the four were cracking up. "Wow, they embarrassed themselves twice in front of us!" said Ulrich.

* * *

After dinner, Odd was helping Sam get over the school wall. After she was up, Sam grabbed onto Odd's and and pulled him up. Then, Sam jumped down to the other side, and then Odd...But...

RIIIIIPPP

The back of Odd's pants had caught onto a tree branch. Sam laughed while Odd's face flushed.

During the movie, because of the blood and gore in it, Sam had to leave the theater halfway through the movie, but Odd helped her through her nausea.

* * *

When they got to Sam's dorm room, Odd was about to kiss Sam, but Sam stopped him.

"Odd, I have to tell you something. You've been really good to me, but you're too good for me. I don't deserve someone as nice as you." Then Sam closed the door to her room, leaving Odd confused, alone, and sad.

* * *

"So she really broke up with you, Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, she's going to be hard to get over. Sam was the best girlfriend I ever had" replied Odd.

"Well, now you've dated every girl in the 8th grade except for Sissi."

"And I hope I never will date that stuck-up Sissi."

"Hey, are you sure it wasn't the stench of your feet that drove her away?"

Odd threw his pillow at Ulrich. "They don't smell that bad!"

"Actually Odd," Ulrich said laughing, "Everybody in the school thinks and knows they smell way beyond horrible!"

Odd grimaced, and started whacking Ulrich with his pillow.

* * *

_The next day:_

"Hey, who is she?" asked Odd, as he spotted a girl his age with brown hair and brown eyes, who was sitting next to Emily.

"Oh, that's Briana, Emily's cousin. She just came here yesterday," replied Yumi.

"Well, I'm going to go meet her. Wish me luck!" said Odd as he walked towards Briana and Emily.

"Oh Odd, always the romantic," said Ulrich.

_A few minutes later:_

"I got a date with Briana Saturday night!" said Odd.

"Thats great, Odd," said Aelita. "Well, now it really is a happy ending for almost everyone."

"Yeah, and Principal Delmas put a restraining order on William, and now he can't be within twenty feet of Sissi," said Jeremie.

"So that's why they haven't been with each other today," said Aelita.

"That's really such a shame. We've just seen the beginning and end of a beautiful romance!" said Yumi.

The five of them laughed. Yumi and Ulrich stopped and looked at each other, smiling.


End file.
